kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 2 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Cavern |boss=Orbservor |common enemies=Blinkbat, Blockbot, Booler, Broom Hatter, Dekabu, Gordo, Kabu, Starman}} '''Level 2' (called Tilt 'n' Tunnel) is an area in the middle of Planet Popstar that serves as the second level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 2 is a forested area, but despite this, Kirby travels through the region's caves and sky rather than woodlands. The caves are brown with star patterns strewn across the walls, and hover over a black and orange abyss. The sky is orange with floating platforms and puffy cumulus clouds, some of which the hero can ride. Level 2 is notable for introducing more aggressive enemies than the previous level. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it ends at a castle where the boss dwells. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls through a cavern. Blinkbats cause trouble for him; they are nearly invincible and follow him at a relatively high speed, making them dangerous. The pink puff can avoid them by tunneling under the mesh floors in some parts of the stage or defeat them with occasional Microphone items. Dekabus pound the ground, launching Kirby into the air somewhat to trip him up. The hero must travel through a maze of walls, a series of Jump Holes, and many Bumpers to reach the Goal. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden under the long Bumper located after the gate. By turning it red and bouncing on it repeatedly, Kirby turns invincible and destroys it, revealing the star. *The Blue Star is hidden under a long Bumper located after a series of five Jump Holes. By jumping through them in quick succession, Kirby becomes invincible and can destroy the Bumper, revealing the star. *A Warp Star is hidden in the lower right-hand corner of the large area with walls. Kirby must rolls into a hole in the mesh, roll to the corner, and jump through another hole to reach it. The Warp Star takes him to a Bonus Stage filled with breakable blocks. The hero can eat Invincible Candy to briefly increase his speed at destroying them. Stage 2 Kirby rolls through a cavern. Lifts are introduced here; the hero must ride them carefully to cross gaps that would otherwise be impossible to jump. The stage as two separate split paths: The first comes before the gate and is up to the player's choice. The second comes after the gate and the player's path is determined to the roll of a Die—another object introduced here. After avoiding or defeating Kabus, Kirby reaches a massive field of Star Pieces that surrounds the Goal. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on the left path after the gate. Kirby must carefully jump from a Jump Hole over a wall and onto a moving Lift. He can dismount to the right and find the star in an alcove. *Two Warp Stars are hidden after at the end of both paths before the gate. Both are out in the open (though the one on the right path requires block-breaking to get to it) and take Kirby to the same Bonus Stage. In it, the hero must ride moving Lifts from platform to platform. Defeating the Dekabu at the beginning allows Kirby to make Blue Star Pieces appear along the course. Riding the second Lift all the way to the right brings the pink puff to an island with two 1UPs. Stage 3 Kirby rolls around on orange platforms suspended in the orange sky, though for the majority of the stage he must ride clouds. When traveling on the platforms, Broom Hatters attempt to knock the pink puff into the sky below. When riding clouds, Kirby moves along a circuit; in most cases, the player moves the cloud with the Game Boy Color's gyroscope. After the gate, a large circuit grid opens up to Kirby. He can jump and his cloud catches him, which is essential—any Gordos that hit the hero knock him to his doom. A Balloon and a single Starman appear on the grid's right path. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a small platform after the gate. Kirby must ride a cloud across a circuit upward, then to the right. From there, he can jump downward onto the platform and collect the star. *A Warp Star is hidden on a small platform after the gate. If Kirby does not use the Balloon hidden in the area, he must ride his cloud up the middle circuit, but move to the left before the end. He can then jump onto the platform and ride the Warp Star to a Bonus Stage. In it, breakable blocks fill the area, but Kirby can break them more efficiently with Invincible Candy from the lower left-hand corner. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's second castle, which is haunted. Boolers inhabit the stage, floating randomly around or in circular patterns. Boost Pads and Jump Holes that move along a track are introduced in here. The latter appear frequently throughout the stage; they are required to jump over walls and bypass a floor covered in Blast Boards. The pink puff must also hit six switches to move Blockbots and get past sliding walls before he rides a Warp Star to the boss: a brown Orbservor. In Extra Mode, the stage is slightly longer. when Kirby mounts the Warp Star, he is taken to a small area where he must search three Treasure Chests for a key amidst a ring of five Boolers. This area can be seen in Main Mode when Kirby flies to the boss.YouTube Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove before the gate. Kirby must bounce off the group of Boost Pads several times in rapid succession, then become invincible and destroy the right Bumper on the next platform. This reveals a Square Jump Hole that he can use to jump over a wall to the right, bringing him to the star. Trivia *Volume 143 of the Nintendo Power magazine refers to Level 2 as Tilt 'n' Tunnel. Gallery KTnT Blinkbat.png|Stage 1 KTnT Kabu.png|Stage 2 KTnT Starman.png|Stage 3 KTnT Booler.png|Stage 4 References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Forest Category:Sky Category:Cave Category:Haunt Category:Castle